The art of eating a hamburger
by Tuliharja
Summary: Ichigo has taken Byakuya to eat hamburger with himself, to bring the noble man down to a 'normal people's level' to see how he will deal. But you should never underestimate Kuchiki Byakuya who can come off elegant and stylish –even while eating a hamburger. One-shot.


Title: _The art of eating a hamburger_

Author: ___Tuliharja_

Summary: _Ichigo has taken Byakuya to eat hamburger with himself, to bring the noble man down to a 'normal people's level' to see how he will deal. But you should never underestimate Kuchiki Byakuya who can come off elegant and stylish –even while eating a hamburger. One-shot._

Disclaimer:_BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. I'm merely just writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note: _Thanks for Sunny betaing this._

* * *

**.:The art of eating a hamburger:.**

It was slightly disturbing to watch Byakuya eating his hamburger. It wasn't because he was stuffing it inside of his mouth, like it was his last meal. No, that would've been _hilarious_, instead of disturbing. It was because Byakuya had first observed the thing like it would bite him, before bluntly asking Ichigo for the fork and knife, since obviously you couldn't eat it with chopsticks. Now that was quite funny, but if the person who happened to ask that was Kuchiki Byakuya, you didn't laugh or snort "you just grab and bite it, duh," with a roll of eyes for extra measure.

Instead of doing that however, the orange haired teen pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously, wondering how to explain to the noble that you were supposed to eat it with your hands. Especially since there wasn't any way that Byakuya would do such thing. It was next to impossible for him to imagine Byakuya eating in such manner, because the raven haired man was _way too_ sophisticated. Everything the ravenette did was elegant or graceful, which made you think that you were just some stupid peasant who barely had any right to look his way.

But since he was Kurosaki Ichigo, he decided to just go with it, no point beating around the bush he supposed. It wasn't like he hadn't upset Byakuya before or told him something which Byakuya most likely thought was 'so _stupid_', even if those words never passed from Byakuya lips. The noble man never said anything straight. No, he liked to hide his venomous spikes under a fine façade; one didn't understand the scathing sarcasm until time had passed.

So, deciding to tell him the 'fine way' of eating the hamburger (sarcasm intended), the teen had just told Byakuya. Which had ended up with Byakuya narrowing his eyes, then glaring at his hamburger, before finally, once again, glaring at the teen as if to say 'are you fooling me, Kurosaki Ichigo?' But since Ichigo had started stuffing the hamburger inside of his mouth, not bothering to wait for Byakuya's icy reply, he had noticed, to his small satisfaction, that Byakuya had turned his look back to his hamburger.

Ichigo would have lied if he had said he didn't feel victorious at that moment, because the noble man just had to swallow his pride and eat the hamburger like rest of them. And everybody _knew _eating such thing was messy. It wasn't like Ichigo hadn't ordered any mayonnaise, salad and other extras with Byakuya's hamburger. No, he had ordered the ravenette one big hamburger, which would mean that Byakuya would have to open his mouth extremely large to stuff even half of that inside of his mouth, which would be just priceless. There definitely wasn't any way the ravenette could do that without dropping even a little bit mayonnaise on to his too expensive dress, which would make him frown slightly, making him glare the dirty spot and lastly trying to wipe it away. But it wasn't like Ichigo would tell him that. He was just eager to see this small crack in Byakuya's perfect character. To see the man who was no different to any other people while he ate.

But of course he should have known better. Of course Byakuya had to prove to him that he was wrong about eating the hamburger like any other normal people. And the worst thing was that Byakuya ate his hamburger with style. In a way that made Ichigo feel jealous, but at the same time slightly disturbed.

At first Byakuya had grabbed the hamburger with his bare hands, and then sliced it into four pieces, then again into even smaller ones. Before the ravenette had finally started eating his hamburger, each piece was small enough to fit his mouth without any stuffing. He lifted each piece gracefully from the tray with his long fingers, placing the pieces inside of his mouth like there were mere candies.

_Damn! _Even Ichigo had to admire it was incredibly sexy how Byakuya did this. And afterwards, he gave each finger a firm lick to clean away the stray mayonnaise, as if to highlight this elegance and likeness to a cat. Of course, afterwards the noble man did clean his hands with the paper that had come with the hamburger meal.

Ichigo had sort of tried to trick the noble man, and to fail with this badly just made himself look like an idiot. Luckily no one was there to witness this and Byakuya simply wouldn't care about something like this, because 'such unimportant things were useless'. Or, at least Ichigo himself thought Byakuya would think something like that.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…you've some mayonnaise on your cheek," Byakuya's calm voice cut through Ichigo's thoughts.

"Ah, whe-…!" the teen started, only to freeze as Byakuya had already had lifted his paper and cleaned Ichigo's cheek like he was a child. And when Byakuya pulled his hand away, Ichigo could vow he had seen a brief mischievous glint in Byakuya's eyes, leaving his cheeks burning from embarrassment.


End file.
